


Mine/Ours

by seanced



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave & Klaus Hargreeves During Vietnam, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Oneshot, Sharing Clothes, Short Chapters, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanced/pseuds/seanced
Summary: “Is that my shirt?”





	Mine/Ours

Happy hour started in a couple of minutes.

Klaus had planned days in advance to spend some time with his boyfriend, Dave, at their favorite bar. Dave, however, was napping on the sofa. He snored softly, the sound resembling a cat’s purr, and he lay very still as if he had passed out.

Klaus smiled at the sight of his boyfriend looking so peaceful. He grabbed a blanket from the hotel bed and draped it over Dave, before giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Klaus decided to wake him up to get ready a bit before the two left, if Dave had not already woken himself up.

Now to pick out an outfit.

The two had left the distinction between the owners of the clothing in the hotel closet clear; Klaus kept his clothes pushed to the left and Dave’s on the right, leaving the middle empty. Klaus shifted through each of his clothes. Not many items occupied his side of the closet, and Dave had bought him most of them anyway. Klaus had nothing on him when the briefcase brought him to Vietnam, except the thin, loose robes he wore then. He found himself lucky that Dave was kind enough to help him pick out some of his clothes.

Klaus found his favorite pair of black skinny jeans, and ran his fingers over its light gray stripes. He considered it his favorite because Dave had said many a time before that it looked especially fitting on him. Klaus had always made bold fashion choices — he thought of it as a part of him — but he found it nice to wear something calmer once in a while. He changed out of the pajama pants he wore and into the jeans.

He continued to look through the closet, growing bored with the shirts he wore every day. It wasn’t until tomorrow that he would take some of his clothing to a laundromat, so the situation left him stuck with his limited options. Klaus glanced over at Dave’s section of the closet. At the front, closest to the middle, Dave’s dark green army uniform stared him down. Looking past the uniform, all of Dave’s clothes consisted of dress shirts, a blazer, and a couple of pairs of jeans. Dave had neatly and properly organized them all by type of clothing on wire hangers. He began to look through Dave’s dress shirts until he saw one that caught his eye. He looked at its lovely shade of light blue, the one Dave wore the first time they kissed.

Klaus laughed a little to himself, and held up the shirt to the light. The dark hotel room and its orange lighting added a tint to the blue, which still complemented the rest of him well. He took off his bathrobe and put on the dress shirt, while fixing his messy hair in the bathroom mirror.

Klaus heard a low, long sigh come from the other room. Dave began to wake up. His short rest had quite obviously left him disoriented and confused, especially as to why he had a blanket over him. As Dave opened his eyes, he stared at Klaus, who then turned to face him.

“Dave, you’re awake,” Klaus helped Dave up by the hand off the sofa. “Happy hour starts soon, go get ready.”

Dave smirked. “Klaus?” he said, as his boyfriend kept a grip on his hand. “Is that my shirt?”

Klaus’s eyes widened. “Oh, this?” He smiled with Dave. “Yeah, thought it looked nice on me.” Klaus fixed the shirt’s collar. “Why, do you want me to change?”

“No, I don’t mind you wearing my shirt.” Dave’s eyes lit up. “Looks cute on you.” Dave made his way to the closet at which Klaus had just finished changing.

_Looks cute on you._

Klaus, in the bliss of spending time with his boyfriend, felt so, so loved. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dave. He didn’t care that they had to go back to fight in a grueling and seemingly unending war eventually; even the worst moments became blessings with Dave around.

He picked up the blanket off the sofa, returning it back to the bed. Klaus took a seat, the warmth left from Dave still lingering on the fabric. He slouched over slightly and crossed his legs, waiting for Dave to finish changing.

The passage of time had Klaus lost in thought: was he supposed to be in Vietnam in the first place? The briefcase had landed him in the tent, at the center of tired soldiers set to leave for another fight. He took to heart that fate kindly left someone like Dave in the middle of everything. Still, he felt like an outcast, desperately trying to fit in, finding himself often searching for a sign he belonged.

“Ready to go?”

Dave’s loving voice snapped Klaus out of his trance. Klaus glanced up at Dave as he wiped the doubt from his mind. He gave Klaus that warm and reassuring smile, one that told the both of them everything was going to be okay. Klaus lifted himself off the sofa to see that Dave had dressed himself in a shirt like his, only in white. “Look, we match.” he said softly as Klaus put his arm around him. Klaus kissed Dave gently on the cheek, the both of them moving together, happily following each other’s steps out the door.


End file.
